1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply circuit and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PFC (Power Factor Correction) circuit, for example, is provided in an information processing apparatus driven by an AC (alternating-current) power supply (so-called commercial power supply) such as 50 Hz or 60 Hz in order to efficiently obtain power from the AC power supply without deteriorating a power factor. For example, a technique for the PFC circuit is described in Baba, Seitaro. “8-Pins Continuous Conduction Mode PFC: Power of IC.” Transistor Technology, March 2008: 213-214.